Save Me
by Ms.Dawes
Summary: One-shot at a rave. Bonnie dances flirtatiously with a guy and Kai comes and gets insanely jealous of them while Bonnie deals with the growing darkness inside her.
1. Chapter 1

**Save me**

**Summary:** One-shot at a rave. Bonnie dances flirtatiously with a guy and Kai comes and gets insanely jealous of them while Bonnie deals with the growing darkness inside her.

* * *

The alcohol burns in her throat thickly, but she still downs the shot without pause**. **She'd become a nocturnal creature lately, burning bright in the darkest shadows of the night. The brightest day of the week burned her like light burned a vampire; she would rather sleep the day away and wake up to sun leaving the sky. Elena and Caroline would pass each other concerned looks, but thankfully kept choice words like depression and post traumatic stress to themselves. Thankfully all of her friends had stopped trying to intervene. So, before the first few fall outs begin she decided to visit raves in other towns so that there would be fewer worried glances or questions.

Someone's arms encircled her waist, moving her against the tide of bodies around them. Bonnie didn't bother turning around or trying to move out of his gentle grasp. Even though she ached to be touched all those months alone in the prison world, this closeness felt almost surreal. Her limbs stretch and shift awkwardly as her body tried to familiarise itself with the physical sensation of someone touching her. As long as his hands remain in neutral territory she had no problem allowing him to bend and twist her to the beat of the music. It was almost reviving after the fight she had with Damon on the phone.

He wanted her to see Kai again. Correction, he wanted her to speak to Kai or in his words '...the idiot just wants two minutes of your time Bonnie, come on...'

She always cuts him off before he could finish. The sharp pain of betrayal feels so physical that it's lodged itself under her ribs somewhere like a dull ache, or maybe it's the audacity of Damon's assumption that she'll succumb to his wheedling tone after everything she's already been through.

That bastard!

Her need to suddenly scream her head off in the middle of a rave is so visceral that her skin breaks out into goosebumps from the effort to keep it bottled up so tight. But the angry, panicky feeling passes after a few songs and she smiles lazily, keeping her eyes closed to the claustrophobic atmosphere because she finds the smoke and laser cluster of lights a little too threatening; they remind her of oncoming traffic under heavy fog. Instead, she focuses on the beat of blaring music and way the ground under her vibrated with various swaying bodies all around her and the awareness of warm hands comfortingly caressing her midsection and her neck inducing a soothing trance she willingly welcomed.

She's aware of Kai's arrival without having to turn around. He's been sitting near the bar with his folded self consciousness for the last thirty minutes glaring at her and her nameless dancing companion like a petulant child whose mother has abandoned him for date. At least she's no longer breaking out into hives every time she sees him.

It's all become some twisted joke without a punch line because they've been playing this game for a while now; him trying to talk to her and her cold indifference to his pain.

He's been following her around town for weeks now after her self ascertained reclusiveness from her friends. Her heart is cold with restrained fury she longed to release on him, but then Damon reminded her that she could end up killing Jo, Liv and anyone else who was a part of Kai's coven. Just when she's ready to descend into murderous madness they tell her she's not allowed to even though Kai Parker ignites the darkness in her heart.

God she hates them, all of them.

The music changes and so does her indifferent demeanour as she registers the strangers hand grazing her thigh and it emboldens her rather than angering her. A few weeks ago she almost burned someone for doing that.

Kai's expression shifts uncomfortably at the change in her and she thinks torment doesn't always have to be physical as she moves her hips seductively against the warm body holding her. Her arms move deliriously trying to mould herself into the sensual embrace. Her dancing companion wasn't bad looking either she noted once she finally turned to face him. He was a pretty, unforgettable, college face with clammy palms. She touched his hair and pulled him closer muttering soft words of encouragement, while Kai grew visibly upset. Even from the corner or her hazy view she could tell he was colouring... his lips were set in a thin line watching her move with maddening intensity. For a minute in the haze of coloured lights and smoke he looked almost ...murderous.

She smiled a big old smile when she felt the college boy's erection press against her and pushed past him, caressing his arm with silky prowess, 'Let's get a drink...I'm thirsty.'

College boy followed her mesmerised.

Playing coy or hard- to-get has never really been her thing. This was more like Caroline, she knew how to hook the boys and leave them high and dry without even trying and here Bonnie was playing the town 'tease' and it felt dirty and deliciously wrong. Young Brian or Tim moved with her through the heated crush of the crowd and she sidled past Kai's hunched shoulders, feeling angry magic swirl in an aura around him as she approached.

She felt his narrowed eyes taking in her profile at the bar while college boy poured tequila shots for both of them. She even turned her head in Kai's direction for an instant letting him drink in her smirk and her filthy coyness before she turned and entwined arms with her enamoured suitor and knocked back her shot and smiled unburdened as the tequila burned going down because before her lips could touch the rim she noticed Kai's large knuckles clench around his glass of oblivion. The bottle of tequila explodes near college boy and he looked around wildly shaken. 'What the hell-!'

She rolled her eyes letting him palpitate unkindly by her side over the development as Kai stood up and towered over her, the rage plain enough over his features, with his teeth clenched, 'Enough Bonnie!' in the same breath, he makes a flicking gesture at her companion, 'you should leave...now.' He doesn't move and Kai's eyes flash murderously from her to the oblivious youth. The dark shadows under his eyes only adding to his menace.

'I said leave!' College boy looks between them apologetically as if he's encountered a bickering couple and makes a beeline for the dance floor without her. What a weasel.

She doesn't cower or recoil because they've been doing this dance for weeks now; him shadowing her and her putting on a show for him, and she's glad she's managed to push him over the edge some more. She knows he craves her attention, her forgiveness, but tonight proves what she's known since he laid eyes on her in prison world. He wants her. He wants her completely. His expression doesn't hunger just for her approval, but it longs for something more intimate. She's laughs at him then, spraying him with her ridicule.

'How dare you...!' She spits out with barely contained contempt. She was not allowed to kill him, there was no rule that said she couldn't tear him to shreds with her words. 'You have no right to follow me around... ' She leaned in closer to him in her drunken stupor, smelling whiskey and smoke, 'You're lucky I haven't killed you yet...if you try to come near me again, I will burn you down to the ground without caring about who it kills!'

The venom in her voice seems to snap him out of his rage because his expression softens and he suddenly looks like a kicked puppy and Bonnie has this raging urge to shake him. She didn't want to deal with this apathetic mess, she wanted to deal with the cocky, murderous version of him. His newly awkward mannerisms almost made her doubt previous months events in the prison world even happened.

He staggers back out of her personal space and she pulls away from dancing bodies, stalking to the backdoor without looking back at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Save me**

Part 2

Disclaimer: the characters don't belong to me.

A.N: Thankyou for the lovely reviews, and those who favourite this (thankyou!) i'm so happy you liked this.

_You caused the rain and I bought you pain_

_But you're the only one who can save me_

_There's a light in your window_

Her life is full of dark alley's she muses as she staggers into one to escape the filthy character assassination she allowed herself to enjoy tonight. Maybe it's the alcohol or the hours of flavoured air inside the rave with the smoke, sweat, and drunken bodies, but she feels as though she's teetering with every step she takes forward. The alley seems to stretch forever in her vision and she suddenly has no idea of where she's going so she stops and leans against a rough surface to catch her breath because her breath is coming in quick, panicked, short waves. This can't be good.

Just when she thinks the dark isn't holding Kai or his annoying persistence somewhere nearby, she hears the unmistakable sound of shuffling footsteps. The music is still blaring making the ground under her vibrate so she's unsure of whether she should start calling our threats soon. But then college boy steps out of the shadows all giddy to see her and she groans, loudly.

She was heaving drunk.

'Hey...for a minute I thought I stepped into something back there, but then you really told him.' He was talking about Kai. So he was listening.

Bonnie glared at him unkindly. Normally, she would attempt a civil conversation with a member of the opposite sex who's interested in her and hasn't tried to kill, maim her or betray her in some way. But tonight, she was a swirl of sick emotions. She didn't want this boy making nice with her. 'Go away...I'm not really into you.'

College boy blinked and she swore she saw his expression shift from eager puppy to something infinitesimally rotten. The guffaw of laughter is nervous, but expected. So, she folds her arms over her chest, feeling a soft chill crawl up her ribs thinking she should have brought something warm to wear over her revealing tank top. 'Umm, are you sure, it seemed like it was going pretty well before that guy turned up? I thought we were really getting on.'

Bonnie snorted. She was being unfair to him, really. But this was the new, no-shit taking version of her and she wasn't about to cave into niceness because a boy developed a hard-on dancing with her. 'Look, you were great, but didn't rock my world, so just take a clue and just leave me alone, trust me...you don't want to get on my bad side. Not tonight.'

Not any night, she thinks darkly making to turn away and start walking because her legs are finally steadier and her vision isn't swimming so bad.

'Why not sweetheart? I like you. You don't have to like me back.'

Bonnie stumbles a few steps ahead of him, feeling another jerk of annoyance. Her mind was getting oddly foggier and she remembers thinking that she can't be that drunk. Her vision was starting to become narrower as the darkness around her became alive with sinister intentions. 'Whoa, let me help you there...come on...it's okay now.'

His hand wraps around her elbow painfully and she doesn't like the obvious sneer in his face. 'What did you do to me?' She asks feeling rage bubbling inside the languid stupor.

She's been drugged. Fucking college boy spiked her tequila. She never drinks quite as much after coming from her prison because it just makes her emotions run wild. And wild emotions meant expression magic. So, no way had she drunk enough to lose control of her mental and physical faculties.

'You're going to be okay princess, just come with me.' Bonnie's legs carry her forward in the direction he wants her to go, but on the inside she's calling on her magic to bolster her into action. Nothing happens, except her breaking out into sweat and dreadful sense of doom because her magic is docile and it's probably due to whatever this shithead put in her drink. It's suppressing her ability to fight back.

Physically, he towered over her and his lean, muscled arms had her in an unbreakable bind. Panic descends over her and it's all too familiar, 'You-don't you dare...i'll kill you!' She tries for an assertive tone, but her words are slurred and they don't seem have the effect she's hoping on him because he's literally dragging her now as her knees give away from the deepening effects of the drug.

'Yeah...sure, whatever, keep mouthing off and this will be even more difficult.'

The threat is a thinly veiled attempt at sushing her and it only makes her angrier. But that's good because anger makes her more alert even if it's for a miniscule moment. She focuses on the shifting shadows of the alley and reaches out, calling to the nearest source of magic before passing out in the douchebag's arms.

_Help me. I need 'your' help._

Even though her vision is gone and she's mostly slumped in college boy's arms, she feels a magical wrath swirling around them and there's a deafening crack somewhere before she goes free falling to the ground, hitting her head squarely on cement.

There's faint whisper of her name in a familiar voice nearby, but she's already gone before strong arms gather her up again and lift her.

* * *

She lying on her side and it's warm wherever she was. It was the kind of warmth that made you want to keep drifting in and out for another few hours, but something jolt's her awake from the serenity. She knows she's not in her dorm, or in her bed. The warm shrug over her isn't familiar.

Bonnie rolls over quickly and almost falls off the couch she was comfortably stretched out on because 'he's' sitting on a chair nearby, hunched over, watching her intently.

'Kai...'

'You're okay...thank god.' He smiles, clearly relieved and it unnerves her enough to remember what happened. Her mind struggles to connect events with reality, but pain assaults her forehead as she sits up in a rush, reminding her, 'I'm okay? What happened to the jackass?'

The question earned her a look so severe she almost recoiled this time. 'I took care of him, he didn't touch you, I promise.'

_I promise._ That reassured her more than she imagined it would and it revolted her. She had no need for reassurances from him. 'I told you not to follow me, I made it pretty clear this time.'

Maybe the calm between them disturbed her, but even with a groggy memories and a throbbing forehead she found she couldn't sit still. 'Bonnie...' He started gently, like you would talk to someone not quite in their right mind, 'I didn't follow you...you called me to you.'

'LIAR!...you're a fucking liar!' she screamed spilling long bottled emotions inside of her. He stayed where he was while she backed up, assessing her options. She grabbed the nearest sharp utensil she could find in the connecting kitchenette and pointed it at him because her magic was still out of commission and that made her feel mad. She hated being powerless again, at Kai's mercy again.

'You called me telepathically. You were in trouble...can you try to remember that?' He urged gently while she wildly looked for an escape route. She did remember calling out to the nearest source of magic, but god help her, she would never admit that to him. 'Why did you bring me here?! Why not take me to a hospital, or home?'

He watches her struggling with the door to a bedroom and remains rooted to the spot unhelpfully, 'I thought you wouldn't want your friends to see you ...like this.' She might have looked sceptical because he quickly added, 'Otherwise, you wouldn't be at a rave in another town. Right? I just, I didn't want you to feel worse.'

She didn't answer him because the idea that he may understand her motives so well over the last few weeks disturbs her. But this is the game they play isn't it? She understands his desire for a reprieve, and he understands her desire to destroy him for it, even if that meant she might end up destroying herself in the process.

'Did I kill him?' She finally asks closing her eyes, her tone despondent even to her ears as a wave of nausea swept over her. But it wasn't at the thought of killing the bastard who drugged her; it was because her magic was still missing like missing piano keys. It was there. Just inside somewhere, pulsing and throbbing. Her access had been limited due to the tequila and drugs in her system.

'No, you were going to kill him...I just took care of him. He'll probably need stitches, but that's about it.'

She's hardly prepared for anger that assaults her. Clearly, so is Kai because he's taken aback by her snarl.

'Why!?...how dare you stop me! What right do you have?!' she rages as a cool glass of water explodes near her, 'He drugged me, he was going to rape me. He was waste of space. The world would have been a better place without a son of bitch like him!'

Kai's backing up now because she's advancing on him with a paring knife and random objects have started swirling around the room in a disjointed circle of danger. The magic is coming back. She feels it bubbling upwards through her veins like poison. 'Bonnie...you put the fear of god in the guy. He'll never do this to anyone, ever again...'

'How do you know that? You don't know that! He could be out looking for someone else to attack! I'm going to find him and I'm going to finish him.' She tells him matter-of-factly while he looks on horrified at the admission. He makes a silent decision and moves towards her despite the knife in her hand, rage making her tremble all over. 'This isn't you Bonnie. I stopped you because you wouldn't want someone's blood on your hands. Your friends would-'

She cuts him off, 'Fuck my friends! You think you know me now Kai!? Is that it?! You don't know me or what I've become in all those months alone when you left me to die alone, you don't know me now, you don't know what I'm willing to become.'

He has the grace to look ashamed then, breaking eye contact completely. The bitterness in her voice is enough warning, he doesn't follow her to the front door where she angrily grapples with the locks, pulling and pushing at the handle, kicking at the beast of a door. 'Fuck you! Fuck you!...' she starts ranting and kicking at the damn door feeling her vision blur because the frustrating thing is that despite the upsurge of magic inside, she's unable to magic his front door open and because she wants the college boy to die because she's sick of everyone getting away with what they do to her.

_Because she's sick of being drugged, stabbed, beaten, and abandoned. _

And he's next to her suddenly, dragging her by her upper arms in a vice like grip as she shrieks unrestrainedly into his face. His lips touch hers briefly before he brings her closer to him. He's all biceps, large muscles, and stubble and she breaks down apathetically in his arms, with his stubble touching her lips and his chest heaving with the effort to restrain her, clamping her jaw between his fingers. She balls up her fists and hits him repeatedly as he leans in for a harsh, unloving kiss, the swirling objects in the room fall with a resounding thud on to the carpeted floor.

They slide down to the floor in a tangle of limbs as he continues to hold her until the worst of her tears are unburdened on his shoulder and she tells him she hates him deeply, forever and nothing will make them even. Not even this.

Kai looks at her seriously now as managed to pull longer breaths into her lungs, 'I know... I'll call Damon to take you home.' He tells her kissing her forehead chastely before leaving her to cradle her pain by his front door.

The End


End file.
